Coronet
by Yukabaceran
Summary: How far are you willing to go for your friends? Young trainer Lucas from Twinleaf Town must face reality in a region-wide adventure he never meant to embark on. Together with rival Barry and aloof trainer Dawn, he learns his lessons the hard way under the shadow of mysterious Team Galactic and the looming presence of Mt. Coronet. A Platinum Nuzlocke.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Coronet: A Nuzlocke**

 **Chapter One: Humble Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or the Nuzlocke Challenge.

 **Note:** For those of you unfamiliar with the Nuzlocke Challenge, I highly recommend it. There are two basic rules:

1\. You must catch the first Pokémon you see in any given route.

2\. If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, and must be released.

It's a great way to add a bit of spice (and lots of emotion) to playthroughs of any Pokémon game.

* * *

It had been over a month since I graduated from Twinleaf High, but I had yet to see the world. Most of my classmates left already, a large group at the beginning, then one by one; some to seek their fortunes in the metropolises of eastern Sinnoh, others to see Mt. Coronet, still others to enroll in the Trainer's School or the Ranger's School. I just couldn't bring myself to leave, to venture out into the unknown.

I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life, but I knew I wouldn't find it here - nothing ever happens in Twinleaf Town. We sometimes get tourists looking to see Lake Verity to the northwest, but they rarely stay long. Someday I would have to leave, but it wouldn't be today. Twinleaf is a sleepy town. And I'm a sleepy seventeen-year-old…

"Lucas!"

The shout from downstairs woke me from my reverie, and reminded me of my tasks at the farm. If there's one thing I'm decent at, it's farming - decent enough, at least, to get a job at Twinleaf's humble berry farm. I loved the feel of the soil in my hands and roots under my feet, the smell of Pechas in the morning and Orans at night.

Once in a while, a stray Starly or Bidoof would make their way into the farm, and, if my supervisor wasn't looking, I would toss them a couple of berries. Some of the adults were a bit rattled by my apparent friendliness with the local wildlife, but I saw no harm in it. After all, they're just Pokémon.

I slipped on my jacket and adjusted my cap – it was winter, time for the minor harvest – and made my way down the stairs.

"Hey, mom," I began casually. She looked up from the TV (probably the latest episode of _Thundershock My Heart_ ) and began to berate me for being late again.

"You can't wake up this late every day, Lucas, they're not going to let you back on the job."

I grumbled, "We don't even start until eight, I see no reason to be up before seven." I grabbed a roll of bread and headed out the door, anxious to be on my way now that I had to be going.

The cool breeze welcomed me as I jogged down the road, the farm just up ahead.

"Ho, Luke! Tardy again, are we? The more things change, the more they stay the same!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. Barry Jun, my longtime acquaintance and now fellow worker. He's the only one who calls me Luke, much to my annoyance.

"What's up?" I asked flatly.

"Hey, special assignment today." Now he had my interest. He brushed his windswept hair out of his face and continued, "The boss wants us to head out to Sandgem, pick up the shipment of new seedlings."

I stopped walking, confused. "I thought it wasn't due for another week?"

"It came early." Barry deadpanned.

"Thanks, captain obvious. Well, if that's what he wants, I guess."

"Yeah, come on, let's get going already!" He took off at a dash (as usual) for the edge of town, while I followed at a more leisurely pace (as usual).

* * *

An hour later, we stood in front of Route 201. The sun was beginning to relinquish its mighty rays of heat to Sinnoh, but I thought better of shedding my jacket; with Barry, anything could happen, and I had to be prepared.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked him.

"Of course," he replied, "unless you're chicken. Are you chicken?"

"Shut up, we're not ten years old." I grumbled. Barry just laughed.

"Y'know, I think if we ran reaaally fast, we could make it to Sandgem without running into any wild Pokémon. I mean, if we do, it wouldn't be too much of a problem." He gestured to a chest-height stick leaning against a tree.

I was, to say the least, skeptical. "You think you could knock out or kill a wild Pokémon with a _stick?_ "

"If it comes down to it, yeah. I would've rather boss sent Misha to Sandgem, she's got that Shinx that always follows her around, but he asked us." Barry shrugged like it didn't matter. "So, Luke, you ready?"

"Look, Barry, I really don't think this is a good –"

"HOLD IT!" Barry and I whirled around to locate the source of the exclamation – an ancient man, dressed in a foreign suit, who seemed to have just exited Lake Verity.

"Who's this guy?" Barry muttered.

"I'm Rowan. Professor Rowan." said the man. "And you would do well to remember that. Now, what are you youngsters doing out in the tall grass? Wild Pokémon are abundant here, and not necessarily friendly. Hmmm… I don't see any Poké Balls on either of you. It's dangerous to go this way without protection."

Barry looked perplexed. "Rowan… Like the Pokémon Professor? The guy we learned about last year in Pokémon Evolution and Ethics?"

Rowan chuckled, "Yes, that one. Now, who are you two?"

"We're from Twinleaf… uh, I'm Barry, and this is Luke – er, Lucas." I nodded in greeting.

"A reckless pair of young men who do not hesitate to put themselves in danger… It worries me what people like this would do with Pokémon."

Barry, of course, couldn't let that go. "Hey! All we wanted to do was get to Sandgem! No need to start criticizing us or anything."

A new voice startled him out of his rant. "Professor. You left your briefcase at the lake." A girl appeared behind Rowan, as if from a portal. From the three Poké Balls clipped to her bag, I reasoned she was a Trainer – the Professor's assistant, perhaps? She looked to be about twenty, with eyes of steel and the body of one used to hardships. She wore a light pink coat, with a matching beanie and scarf covering her long blue hair.

"Many thanks, Dawn. I'm afraid I'm getting a bit forgetful in my old age. What I was about to do was entrust these two with their own Pokémon. I think it is the right thing to do."

Astonished, Dawn disagreed. "Professor, these Pokémon are difficult to replace, and you're just going to give them away?"

Wait. He was giving us Pokémon? I never wanted to become a Trainer, I didn't even consider going to the Trainer's School. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a very, very bad one.

Rowan spoke again. "I'm sure. Now, let's see the briefcase."

"But, Professor, I don't think – " This time it was Barry who interjected.

"It's rude to refuse a gift," said the Professor with a wink, "Now! Time to choose your Pokémon. Pick wisely; this Pokémon may come to mean something very special to you. Let's start with you, the quiet one; Lucas, was it?" Rowan undid the clasps on the briefcase and presented the contents to me. Three Poké Balls rested on a foam surface. "Chimchar, Piplup, or Turtwig – the choice is yours."

Seeing as I really had no say in the matter, I had to pick one. Ignoring the Professor's watchful eye, I grabbed the Poké Ball containing Piplup, the Water type. It was the only one whose name I recognized – was it from the Evolution and Ethics class? I couldn't remember.

"A good choice, Lucas. And for you, Barry?"

Barry chose Turtwig. "You didn't go for the Grass type, Luke? And here I thought _you_ were the one with the green thumb." I just shrugged.

Rowan closed the briefcase and gave us a steely gaze. "Take care of those Pokémon, you two. I hope you can learn what magnificent creatures they are. I see potential in you. If you have any questions, please, stop by my lab in Sandgem Town. Now, Dawn, let's be off." With that, he strode away purposefully, through the tall grass.

Dawn went to follow him, but stopped momentarily in front of Barry and I. "Don't be idiots," she half-whispered, half-seethed, "You hold their lives in your hands."

She was right, of course, but I would not understand until much later.


	2. Deeper into the Mess

**Coronet: A Nuzlocke**

 **Chapter Two: Deeper into the Mess**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or the Nuzlocke Challenge.

* * *

As soon as Dawn's retreating form faded into the tall grass, Barry began to giggle. Not a normal laugh or anything, but a full-on giggle. Like a little girl.

It was a bit disconcerting.

"Barry, what are you doing?" I questioned disapprovingly.

Barry paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Do you know what this means, Luke?"

"Not...really," I answered, hoping that my fears wouldn't come to pass.

"It means we have to battle, dumbass! It's totally tradition."

Of course. The one thing I _didn't_ want to do. I wish I could just return the Pokémon to Rowan, go home, and forget this ever happened.

"Here's the deal," he continued. "If I win, I'll stop calling you Luke. If you win...well, you won't, so we don't have to worry about that!"

I started to argue, but thought better of it before the words left my mouth. _This just means I can't lose. And I won't. Not to Barry._

With a flourish, he threw his pristine Poké Ball to the ground. "Come on out, Turtwig!"

The Pokémon materialized immediately, and, with a motion from Barry, seemed to understand it was meant to battle.

I took a deep breath, and threw my own Poké Ball. "Go, Soren!"

The Piplup burst out of the ball, seemingly glad to hear its new name.

I wanted to take a moment to simply appreciate the beauty of these creatures, but Barry, of course, had no time for that.

"We're fighting until first blood!" Barry shouted. Was he serious?

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We just got these Pokémon and you want to hurt them?"

"Come on, Luke, don't be like that. They won't _really_ get hurt, anyway. It's just a friendly battle, nothing to it."

Friendly my ass. It was on, and Barry knew it.

"Turtwig, Withdraw. Then Tackle him!"

"Soren, Growl! Then use Scratch!"

I frantically picked my brain to try and remember strategies learned from League matches on TV, but I couldn't come up with anything applicable. I never thought I'd be in a Pokémon battle, so I had watched more for enjoyment than education.

Every time Turtwig used Withdraw, its Defense rose, making it harder for Soren to pierce its tough hide. I was anxious for the battle to be over; I didn't want to harm Rowan's Pokémon.

Finally, Soren ripped a gash in Turtwig's shell with an especially powerful Scratch attack.

"That's it, Soren!" I read somewhere that Pokémon responded well to positive feedback. Hopefully, I was getting it right.

"It's over," I called to Barry. "Recall your Pokémon."

My opponent wiped the sweat from his eyes and reluctantly sucked Turtwig back into his Ball, as I recalled Soren. "Good work, Turtwig. We won't lose to him next time."

"Well, I guess we should probably get moving to Sandgem, now that we have these Pokémon." Barry proposed.

"The delivery isn't going to wait forever." I pointed out.

With an expected "Race you!", Barry took off through the tall grass to the east. After a moment, I followed, trying not to look at the sticky red substance streaking the ground upon which Turtwig had stood a moment before.

* * *

I knew my luck wouldn't hold out forever.

Soren and I made it through two patches of tall grass with nary a glance from wild Pokémon; we were within sight of Sandgem Town for Arceus' sake. But that was before a Bidoof thought it would be a great idea to try and take a bite out of my leg.

That's how I ended up cowering behind my (not mine, Rowan's) Piplup as it bit and Scratched the wild creature.

"Come on, Soren! Scratch it one more time!" I called. He glanced at me as if to say _calm down, I know what I'm doing_. "Fine then." I huffed. I turned just in time to miss Soren cleave through the Bidoof's skin, exposing the raw redness underneath. "You don't have to kill it, Soren! Return!"

The red light sucked the Piplup inside the Poké Ball, but it was already too late. The Bidoof wasn't moving.

I nearly gagged. I'd never seen a corpse before.

Not going to lie, I booked it out of there.

Moments later, I had left the tall grass behind. "Let's clear this up now, before it gets bad." I whispered to myself. I unhooked Soren's Ball from my belt and released him from the enclosure.

After discerning that there was no fight to be had, the Pokémon glanced at me questioningly. I knelt down and spoke. "Soren, I know you were just trying to protect me. And I appreciate that. But you didn't have to kill that Bidoof, just persuade it to leave us alone. I would like to avoid bloodshed, Arceus knows I wasn't made for it. How does that sound?"

Soren cooed and seemed to nod. How intelligent are these creatures, really?

I rubbed his head affectionately. "Atta boy. Now, let's go get you back to Rowan."

* * *

Sandgem Town was at least twice as large as Twinleaf, and twice as busy. People were bustling to and fro on the streets, back and forth between houses and offices. I could see the exit to Route 202 in the distance.

I also found out why they call it Sandgem. Route 219 met the town in a beautiful marriage of earth and sea, resulting in a lengthy strip of beach currently occupied by both people and Pokémon. The smell of salt was everywhere, though I couldn't complain; it was a welcome change from the rough soil smell I was used to.

A large white building caught my eye. Shamelessly emblazoned on the wall, facing the street, stood the words **Pokémon** **Labs: Serving Sinnoh for 65** **Y** **ears**.

I jogged over, hoping it was indeed Rowan's lab. A familiar young girl standing abreast of the structure confirmed my suspicions.

"Hey, Dawn."

The veteran Trainer whirled around. "Oh. Hello." she began. "Lucas, was it?"

"Yep, that's me. Is this Rowan's lab? I'm here to give him back his Pokémon."

Dawn's hand rose to her mouth. "You can't return a gift, Lucas. But to answer your question, this is indeed Professor Rowan's laboratory. He's inside; I believe your friend Barry was here a while ago."

"A gift?"

"Yes. When you chose that Piplup, he became yours. Bonded for life, as they say. The Professor intended for you to become a Trainer. He sees potential in you. I don't, but I respect his decisions."

I tried to ignore the not-subtle-at-all jab to my pride. "A Trainer? I don't think I signed up for that."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. But you did, and now it's up to you to decide if it's an opportunity or a curse."

I paused for a moment. There was something bitter behind that harsh tone. "And what is it to you?"

"You're more perceptive than I thought." she conceded. "A bit of both; you wouldn't understand. Yet, at least. I don't mean to keep you; I'm sure the Professor is waiting." With that, she turned on her heel and strode away.

I sighed. Girls are complicated.

* * *

The laboratory was bigger on the inside, home to machines and computers of all kinds. Three men in lab coats were huddled around a tank of some kind in the corner. Another sat observing a Silcoon (or was it Cascoon?) breaking out of its shell, diligently taking down notes. In the back stood a man I knew: Rowan.

He was fiddling with a handheld device I didn't recognize. I approached slowly, not wanting to disturb his work.

"Uh… Professor?"

Startled out of his concentration, he turned. "Ah! It's you! Luke, was it?"

"Lucas, actually. I'm here to return your Pokémon."

Rowan laughed. "Lucas, Lucas, you don't understand. He's yours. You are his master. From the moment you chose Soren's Poké Ball, you were locked into a partnership rarely seen in nature! The bond between man and Pokémon is great, and you're just the person to show Soren what life is like in the real world."

"But, Professor! _I_ barely even know what life is like in the real world! Hell, this is the first time I've been outside of Twinleaf!"

The old man winked. "Now that's just the point, isn't it? You'll learn much more by traveling together than you ever could alone. Safer, too."

I sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Look, all I want to do is collect the shipment of seedlings for Barry and then go home. I never signed up for a jaunt across the countryside with an animal."

Rowan laughed heartily, the laugh of a man who was amused at the foolishness of the younger generation. "But the shipment hasn't come in yet, now have it?"

"What?!"

"I think you've been had," the Professor chuckled.

"Barry lied," I whispered to myself. "Of course he lied, he didn't want to get in trouble alone. I seriously hate him sometimes. I have to go find him; we have to get back before boss kills us. Not to mention our parents. Do you know where he went?"

"I asked him to do a bit of research for me while he was around. It was a bit too simple for Dawn to concern herself with, but your friend took it on like it was the greatest challenge in the world."

"Okay, but where did he go?"

"I'll tell you if you do something for me as well." said Rowan with a raised eyebrow.

I clenched my teeth. "Fine. What do you want?"

The Professor smiled. "Glad you asked! I have here in my hand what's called a Pokédex. It records data about Pokémon you've seen or captured. It's an experimental device, the first of its kind in the Sinnoh region, and I need you to help me field test it." He handed me the vaguely rectangular shaped device he was tinkering with. It was about the size of a large potato, bright red, with the Pokémon Labs logo on the back.

"Field test? You want me to go point this thing at some wild Pokémon?"

"Yes, exactly. Although, it would be fantastic if you could catch a few; it gives more detailed data, you see. Barry's already out on Route 202, but I'm sure you could catch up to him if you tried. I've got a reward for you two if you can catch four Pokémon between you."

"Professor, I've never thrown a Poké Ball in my life." I lamented.

"Dawn will show you how it's done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my work. Good luck!" Rowan began to walk over to the group of lab-coat wearing technicians, eager to see if they had made any progress.

I stood still for a few seconds, processing all the information that the Professor had imparted. "I guess there's no way out now." I sighed. "Maybe it will all turn out for the best."

"Don't bet on it." said Dawn. My confusion must have shown on my face, because she cracked a smile. For the first time in years, probably. "Don't look so surprised to see me, either. I've been in here this whole time. It's getting late, we'll have to move fast if we want to catch you a Pokémon before dark."

Yup. Definitely no way out.


	3. Catch of the Day

**Coronet: A Nuzlocke**

 **Chapter Three: Catch of the Day**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or the Nuzlocke Challenge.

* * *

One reason I loved the country was the seamless transition from humble town to untamed wilderness. In towns such as Sandgem, which are virtually part of the landscape already, it's possible to take a few steps, turn a corner, and enter a completely different biome.

It was through one of these transitions that Dawn and I passed through now. One moment – the slightly salty scent of a seaside village; the next – the aroma of fresh dirt and the distinct roughness of tall grass against my legs.

This was Route 202. Pokémon territory.

"Lucas," Dawn began from beside me, "You do know how a Poké Ball works right?"

"No, I have no idea," I replied truthfully. Honesty felt like a good idea here.

"What level of physics did you take in high school?"

"I...uh...didn't take physics. I never did that great academic-wise." Damn honesty, making me admit that I suck at school to someone who obviously values education.

Dawn sighed. "I should've expected. I'm not even going to try to explain the finer points of particle expansion, extrasensory radiation, and pressure contraction, then; just know that pressing the button will expand the Ball or compress it, depending on its current state. Contact with any sort of hard surface will cause the Ball to open. Think you can remember that? Or do you need to write it down?" The last sentence was delivered with thinly-veiled animosity – I ignored it. As was prudent, probably.

"Button changes size, smack it to open. Easy enough, I guess."

Dawn stopped abruptly. "Let's do it here."

"Do what, exactly?"

She looked at me the way a frustrated honors student looks at the regular kid they were assigned to help. "I'm going to catch a Pokémon, and you're going to watch me. Then it'll be your turn. I don't expect you to get it on your first try, but hopefully you'll be able to surprise me."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good. Here we go. Come on out, Ashik!"

In a split second, Dawn grabbed a Poké Ball from her belt, expanded it, and flicked it to the ground. A fiery monkey appeared, one I didn't recognize. Remembering Rowan's instructions, I fumbled for my (not mine, his) Pokédex. I held the device up to the monkey, and watched as a short paragraph appeared on the screen.

 _Monferno (moukazaru)._ _The Playful_ _Poké_ _mon._ _The evolved form of Chimchar,_ _i_ _t skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance._ _Approximately Level 23._

"Monferno," I said. "Looks dangerous."

Dawn nodded. "Ashik is my oldest and closest partner. He was my starter, when I first began my journey." The Pokémon in question took a step forward, growling softly at me. "Back, Ashik. Lucas is here on the Professor's request."

Ashik looked up at me with a strange mix of respect and mistrust in its eyes. I wasn't sure how to respond, instead fingering Soren's Poké Ball softly in its resting place in my pocket.

"Okay, Ashik. We're going to take it nice and easy today; I just need to catch a low-level Pokémon. Think you can find one?"

The Monferno backed into the tall grass and was swallowed up, all three feet of him.

"It won't be long now," said Dawn.

She was right – we promptly heard Ashik's battle cry a short ways out from us. We ran to the source, pushing away the encumbering foliage.

"Monferno, use Ember!" Dawn could see her Pokémon before I could, and wasted no time in commanding it like a seasoned battler.

I recoiled a bit upon seeing the Pokémon Ashik was in combat with. It was a Bidoof, the same species that tried to attack me on Route 201.

The stout weasel was already singed in several places, and battered along its snout where Ashik had used Scratch. I made to turn away, but Dawn tugged on my sleeve.

"Watch: I weaken the wild Pokémon first, then throw a Poké Ball just before it faints. That way it can't find back against the compression of its elementary particles because – oh, never mind, just take my word for it. One more time, Ashik!"

The Bidoof now shrunk away, fearing for its life. My eyes were glued to the scene, as if it were a terrible accident on the news.

"Alright, Ashik, that's enough!"

The Monferno obeyed Dawn and ceased its attack, long enough for a red-and-white Ball to come sailing over its head. The capture device bounced once...twice...and click! The Pokémon was caught.

Dawn looked over to me, her face flushed and her breath heavy with excitement. "And that's how you do it. Thanks, Ashik. Return." The two Poké Balls, one old, one new, were hooked onto her belt with the others.

"I still don't know if I like this whole idea," I said.

"Shut up and catch a Pokémon, Lucas."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Soren and I wandered about Route 202 while Dawn watched from afar – ostensibly to make sure we didn't hurt ourselves. Which was a very real possibility, in my opinion.

I expected a Bidoof to come jumping out of the brush at any second for an ambush, but there were disconcertingly no Pokémon to be seen. The air was still, the grass was silent.

Soren chirped anxiously. He was feeling it too. I scratched his head softly, hopefully reassuringly, and whispered, "We'll find one yet, boy. Just a moment now."

Almost on cue, a streak of brown appeared ahead of us, then disappeared just as quickly. "A Bidoof!" I exclaimed. Together, Soren and I picked up our pace. This time, we would get the better of it.

A vicious screech overhead shattered our concentration. Startled, I crouched to the ground and covered my head, while Soren hid himself as close to me as possible.

The next sound was worse, though. The Bidoof _screamed_. I could feel the fear in my bones, the fear that prey experience when they know they are being hunted.

My concern for the poor Pokémon got the better of my own cowardliness, and Soren and I dashed to the source of the noise.

We were too late.

The second Pokémon corpse I had seen today was currently being feasted on by a huge, black-feathered bird. It pecked at the body with such ferocity that blood and organs splattered on the nearby grass. Bile rose in my throat and I had to turn away, else I was sure to vomit.

Soren, though, was not as small-stomached. He, gutsy as ever, chirped a challenge at the newcomer, ready to avenge the death of the Bidoof that was now dinner.

The bird looked up from its meal and focused its razor-sharp eyes on the Piplup. It angrily flapped its wings and lifted its body a good ten feet into the air, ready to strike. In the air, it looked smaller – it must have been no more than half a meter tall.

I swallowed, even though my throat was dry. There was no getting out of this, not without a fight. While the Pokémon tried to intimidate each other with their battle cries, I took out my Pokédex and gave the bird a quick scan.

 _Starly (mukkuru)_ _._ _The Starling_ _Poké_ _mon._ _Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big._ _Approximately Level_ _8_ _._

I didn't see a flock in sight; perhaps this Starly had been forced out of its family? It didn't seem at all similar to the calm, docile birds that sometimes visited the Twinleaf farm. It was certainly bloodthirstier. Certainly scarier, too.

A voice next to me stole my attention away from the device. "You look worried," Dawn observed quietly.

My throat was too dry to speak, so I just nodded.

"I think you underestimate your Pokémon. You may be scared, but the Starly isn't attacking you, is it? Soren can handle this fight, but it needs you to command it. So hurry up and get it together, Lucas."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to hurt the Starly, but if it meant protecting Soren, then I would do what I had to.

"Growl, Soren!"

The Starly was taken aback by Soren's sudden show of force, and didn't put all its strength into the dive-bomb that could have been deadly. The Piplup shrugged off the Tackle like it was nothing, and Scratched the bird while it was disoriented.

"Keep going, Soren! Push the advantage! Don't let it get up in the air again!"

The bird tried, but Soren obeyed and kept up the Scratch attack streak. The Starly was visibly hurt now, and started to bleed from the Piplup's sharp claws.

I turned to Dawn, who was watching the battle with a straight face. "Is that enough?"

"A little more. You're doing well."

Taking her word for it, I reached into my bag and took out a Poké Ball, pressing the button to enlarge the device. I looked up just in time to see Soren get hit with an especially powerful attack from the Starly – though his defenses were strong, the hit made him stumble over in pain.

"That was a good Quick Attack for a Starly of this level," Dawn commented.

Great, Dawn. Thanks. Good to know that my Pokémon is in danger.

"One more hit, Soren! You can do it!"

And one more hit was all it took. A halfhearted Scratch from an injured Piplup was enough to make the Starly cry out in pain. Knowing the time was right, I threw the Poké Ball as hard as I could at the ground in front of the bird and watched as its tangible body was converted into a stream of red particles, and, faster than the eye could see, sucked into the Ball.

One...two...click!

I could finally breathe. The vicious Starly was mine, and Soren was safe.

The Piplup waddled over to me and cooed, rubbing its dirty, bloody body up against my leg. "You okay, buddy?" I whispered. I rubbed his head and conveyed my thanks. "You did great out there; I'm so glad you're alright. Return."

And Dawn and I were once again alone.


End file.
